A Dream
by tialdari
Summary: Castiel wakes up and he doesn t remember anything but something is familiar in those green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**_You know, after I´ve found this wonderful lady, .com I fell hopelessly in love with her art. It´s beautiful and this story is inspired by it._**

**_Everyone should check out her wonderful gallery. _**

**_Hope you enjoy the story!_**

**_:)_**

I.

"Cas? C´mon, don´t play hide and seek!"  
"Cas, Cas, Cas, CAS!" a desperate chanting of the angel´s name could be heard through the forest.  
"CASTIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the hunter was looking everywhere but it was hopeless. He was loosing him. Again.  
But Dean was determined to find Castiel even if it would cost him his life.  
As the hunter was looking for the footprints or hell, even a single fallen black featherwould be enough to assure him just a bit! But with his Winchester luck? Not a chance.  
When he was about to head the opposite way, he has heard it. A weak sound of fighting swords.  
And… what was it? A yell?  
Suddenly a bright blue light erupted from nowhere and it made the hunter close his eyes and even cover them with his right arm.

The light was disappearing as fast as it erupted and when Dean slowly opened his eyes it was leaving just a small trail of its remaining brightness and the hunter ran after it. He couldn´t waste any minute when Cas… He started running faster.  
Soon the forest was left behind him and he found himself in an open field. At the first look nothing seemed out of place until he saw a man lying on the ground in the middle. A pair of black big wings was burned down on the grass on both his sides.  
The hunter´s breath was caught in his throat.  
"No…" his voice could be barely heard.

-  
When I woke up I saw a bright blue sky. The clouds were shaped into breathtaking forms. The breeze was warm and fresh and filled with… there was something familiar in there but I couldn´t quite reach it.  
Who was I? Where was I?  
I sat up and I was naked.  
Before I could look around myself, my vision was filled by an unknown man. He was looking down at me with surprising eyes.  
Why?  
I tilted my head and looked up curiously. Before I could speak he was kneeling down in front of me and with his face just a pinch from mine. I noticed he had green eyes. They seemed familiar.  
But why were they filled with… pain and love at once?  
I found his freckles somehow fascinating. They were spreading all across his face and the most visible ones were under his eyes and on his cheeks. Maybe one day I would be allowed to count them.  
"Cas…" the man whispered a name. Was that my name?  
I tilted my head once again, it felt only natural and the green-eyed man seemed to understand my confusion. I tried to look around myself but the man shook his head and I shivered. He then took off his jacket and gently wrapped it around my body and suddenly pressed our chests together. He was hugging me tightly as if afraid I would disappear. I don´t know how long did we stay like that.  
But I didn´t complain.  
I felt close to him.

-  
He told me his name was Dean and mine was Castiel. He said he will take me home.

-  
The ride home was quiet. The only sound I could hear was the sound of the car´s motor. He called the car his Baby. It was funny and I smiled. The car as he told me was Chevrolet Impala ´67. I understood his love for the machine. It looked… unique.  
I shivered.  
He glanced at me with worry in his eyes and soon the car was slowing down until it stopped.  
The road was empty.  
He stepped outside the car and walked over to its trunk. I heard two clicking sounds and he returned back with a long light-brown trenchcoat.  
I declined to take off his jacket. I liked it´s scent and he didn´t argue. He simply put thetrenchcoat on my covered shoulders.  
I felt warmer and he started the engine again.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. **

" Sit down on the couch, Cas. I´ll find you some clothes, okay?"

I simply nodded and he disappeared upstairs.

I was sitting on the couch in his living room when I saw an only photograph placed on the fireplace. I tilted my head and curiously stared at it for a few minutes before I stood up and walked over to it.

There was an older looking man sitting in some kind of a chair with wheels? I found that interesting. Behind him stood a young, blond haired girl and next to her another woman. They looked similar so I assumed they were mother and daughter.

My eyes moved to its next person on the photograph and I saw Dean. He looked worried as the others. Why?

Finally the last two men were a tall man and me. The taller man had one of his arms put around my shoulders.

But my face was looking worried too.

Dean was standing at the halfway watching the ex-angel as he looked at the last and the only photo of them together. Dean sighed. The man probably didn´t even remember being an angel in the first place. No matter, he didn´t need to.

"Hey, Cas. Come with me, please."

I turned my head after the sound of my name and I was met with a green gaze from the door leading to the living room.

"Dean…" I simply tilted my head.

Dean smiled.

"I´ll tell you everything soon, don´t worry. But first of all you must be tired so I should show you your bedroom."

"All right. Where is it?" I asked.

"Upstairs, now come on."

-  
I was looking down and clutching a black T-shirt in my hands as Dean was preparing the bed which should be mine from now on.

I was a bit sad that I couldn´t remember anything except one thing. I…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I felt fingers brush the skin of my right cheek. I looked up at Dean and I noticed that his face was slowly getting closer to mine and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

But in the last moment he hesitated and stepped back.

"Sorry, I shouldn´t," he told me.

"Dean."

"Hm, Cas?" Dean weakly smiled at me and I caught him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down as I kissed him.

It felt only right.

Dean´s surprise was quickly withdraw away as I sighed contently into the kiss. He started kissing back the second our lips touched.

Dean deepened our kiss and he was gently biting at my lower lip before running his tongue over the pink, beautiful, soft lips, as he told me later.

I couldn´t help but quietly moan and it didn´t last for long before I parted my lips to let Dean inside. The hunter was slowly exploring, touching and tasting inside of my mouth.  
Dean sucked on my tongue and I suddenly gasped. After a while we parted from each other panting heavily looking at each other with our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you," I suddenly murmured and I was afraid that Dean would push me away but he smiled at me.

"I´ve missed you, Cas," Dean spun me around and I, being pushed by the unexpected force, hit the bed first. Dean crawled on top of me and started to kiss every bit of skin on my neck.

He breathed out, "you have such a beautiful skin, Cas. It's so unbelievably soft.. I justwanna mark every inch of you."

I couldn´t suppress a moan and I kissed the top of Dean´s head. The hunter stopped kissing my neck and curiously looked up into my eyes. At that moment I raised my head and pressed my lips to his.

"And damn, do you learn fast."

Now it was Dean´s turn to moan and meanwhile his hands started to travel across my chest but I had to interrupt him.

"D..Dean, Dean, wait. Please," I tried to catch my breath between the kisses and Dean pulled back.

_"Did I do something wrong? Doesn´t he like it? Fuck, maybe I scared him? Nice job, Winchester. The guy loses his memory and this is the first thing you do. Shit…"_

I could sense Dean´s anxious thoughts so I spoke up again.

"Dean, it´s just… ah, just this bed is… is too small, please?" I blushed and innocently smiled at the man hovering above me.

The hunter laughed and really, even he had to admit this bed was too small for two grown men. Dean lowered down and I could feel his lips on my ear and he whispered.

"Put your legs around my waist."

**_I honestly don´t know when I´ll upload the next chapter because school is keeping me busy but I´ll try to finish it as soon as it´s possible. _**

**_Enjoy the story! :)_**

Before I could ask why, I felt again wet, sloppy kisses on my neck.  
"Mine," Dean sighed. I could feel as he was gently biting my skin. I didn´t understand it because I belonged only to him. I knew that.

I moaned and the sound was so low even I could feel as it sent a shiver down the hunter´s spine.

He growled and bit the skin harder. I whimpered at the last rough bite and then it has been just Dean using his lips to soothe the skin.

I was melting in the pleasure because I never thought I would experience something like this. When I moved my hips the hunter seemed to notice that I was practically clutching at him with my legs and hands around his waist and neck. I heard as Dean chuckled. Well, I have figured it out.

The hunter straightened up and proceeded to stand up from the bed with me in his arms. His hands were under my butt so I wouldn´t fall down and I had a feeling he enjoyed to carry me around. I enjoyed it very much but I would not admit that. But he nearly did drop me when I started kissing his neck.

-  
Dean kicked the door open to his bedroom.


End file.
